Future Frieza (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "A Farewell to Arms" Anime: "His Name is Cell" Fanga: "Cell-X Saga" |Race=Frieza's Race (mutant) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = August, 764 (revived on Age 789) After Age 789 June 11, Age 855 (erased from existence later restored) |Status=Alive |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Frieza (alternate timeline counterpart/mentor/comrade/fusee) Cell's Future King Cold (Father) Mother Cell's Future Cooler (brother) Cell (modified clone) Cell's Future Babidi (former boss) }} Future Frieza was the Notorious Emperor of Universe, who controlled his own imperial army, and was feared across the cosmos. Personality While Future Frieza is mostly the same as Frieza, however after being killed by Future Majin Buu - he shows a fear of Majin Buu and directs his grudge at the Majin. He was more compliant to fight against Cell-X than other previous failures if it met he could become more powerful and destroys Majin Buu. Biography Future Frieza invader Earth similar to his present timeline self and his alternate self from Future Trunks' timeline, but is slain by Future Trunks5 instead of Goku. Despite Future Trunks5 presence in his timeline; Goku3 still dies for some reason due to his heart virus, and so Future Frieza remains hell with Androids taking over. After Cell's departure; Future Frieza is revived by Future Pilaf3 sometime during Age 789 by Future Tagoma's3 demand to retake his throne as the Emperor. He's reign was short lived though as Future Majin Buu3 was released by Future Babidi3 and was turned into a chocolate and eaten after Babidi was through with using him. Later he is recruited by Old Kai to fight against Cell-X and allowed him to train in the Room of Spirit and Time for five Earth minutes; resulting him become rapidly more powerful and able to be on a similar to his counterpart. Power Future Frieza's power was identical to Mecha Frieza up to his encounter with Future Majin Buu as he was easily defeated and consumed by the Majin with ease. However, after training under Frieza's guidance in Conton City's Room of Spirit and Time; he has powerful enough to match Frieza's power. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight': The ability to fly with ki *'Ki Blast': Basic form of Ki *'Ki Sense': After training with his present self; he was able to sense ki. *'Death Beam' **'Death Bullet' **'Barrage Death Beam' ***'Emperor's Death Beam' *'Whirlwind Blow' *'Death Ball' **'Ultimate Death Ball' *'Nova Strike' *'Death Break' - A rush attack used by Frieza in 100% Final Form **'Death Raid' *'Tail Attack' **'Mystic Attack' **'Tail Whip' **'Tail Smash' |-|Forms and Transformations= ' True Form ' After he is brought to Conton City; his body was restored to his True Form (Final Form), and opts to use the form more than his Nightmare Transformations. Following his training with his present self; he is much stronger than ever, and is capable of destroying Future Majin Buu3. ' 100% Final Form ' Like his counterparts; he is able to bulk his muscles up and increase his power by 100%. While this form makes him on par to Super Saiyan - his stamina is drains a lot faster and thus makes the form less practical, however while in the Majin state; he can use this form a little longer than normal. ' Majin ' Future Frieza was captured by Future Babidi and was placed into this state by the evil wizard; increase his power and malevolence as his potential is unlocked. He possesses a white Majin symbol on his gem, and has black lines under his eyes. ' Ultimate Evolution ' After training with Frieza; he gained access to the Ultimate Evolution, however unlike his present counterpart he chose to use a Rose Gold version instead with dark green gems, hands, feets, and his face being dark green. He manages to gain enough training to use less stamina while using the form and is mastered the "true Ultimate Evolution" state. ' Ultimate F ' Future Frieza grows in height as he reaches 5'10" and grows horn in similar pattern to his 2nd Form. His body morphs into the shape of the ultimate f suit while he gains more gems on his body, and his power increases immensely. |-|Fusions= ' Xeno Cellza ' Xeno Cellza is the EX-Fusion of Cell and Future Frieza ''' EX Frieza EX Frieza is the EX-Fusion of Frieza and Future Frieza. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sibling Category:Prince Category:Canon Characters Category:Erased Characters